


Shattered hearts

by Michaelaariadne



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, M/M, War Table Operation: Protect Clan Lavellan (Dragon Age) - Failure
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: Elenthiel Lavellan nie był przygotowany na to, że zostanie jednym żywym ze swojego klanu.Na szczęście nie jest sam w przeżywaniu swojej żałoby.Eksploruję sytuację z gry, w której może nie udać się ocalić Klanu Lavellan przy nieodpowiednich decyzjach.Pojawia się para Dorian Pavus i mój inkwizytor Elenthiel Lavellan. Smutno, co właściwie nie jest dziwne.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 2





	Shattered hearts

Elenthiel Lavellan i jego towarzysze jedli śniadanie w karczmie kiedy w drzwiach pojawiła się Józefina. Wyglądała na zdenerwowaną, jej dłonie, w których trzymała zwitek papieru drżały. Inkwizytor spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem.

— Dzień dobry — powiedział. — Usiądziesz z nami? Bull, posuń się trochę...

— Musimy porozmawiać —odparła ambasadorka. — Teraz.

— Mów — Elenthiel spoważniał. — Wszystko w porządku?

— Nie tutaj. Chodź ze mną, proszę.

— Nie chcę mieć przed resztą tajemnic...

— El — przerwała mu Józefina. — Nie chcę z tobą o tym rozmawiać tutaj. Chodź ze mną.

Lavellan westchnął i wstał od stołu.

— Pewnie niedługo wrócę — powiedział. Potem razem z Józefiną opuścił karczmę.

***

Inkwizytor jednak nie powrócił. Dorian zaczął się niepokoić i w końcu pojawił się w pokoju, w którym urzędowała Józefina. Kobieta podniosła na niego zdziwiony wzrok.

— Byłam pewna, że jesteś z Elenthielem — powiedziała. — Sądziłam, że do ciebie przyjdzie... Nie powinien być teraz sam.

— Co się stało? — Pavus zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie powinnam ci mówić, to on powinien... Po prostu do niego idź, albo sama to zrobię.

Dorian kiwnął głową i opuścił jej gabinet. Przyspieszył kroku by jak najszybciej znaleźć się pod drzwiami kwater inkwizytora.

— El? — zapytał cicho, pukając.

— Kimkolwiek jesteś, wynoś się! — usłyszał głos Lavellana.

— Elenthiel, proszę. Porozmawiaj ze mną...

— Idź stąd, Dorian — tym razem jego głos był cichszy ale wciąż dobrze słyszalny. Inkwizytor musiał stanąć bliżej drzwi.

— Nigdzie nie idę — poinformował go mag. — Nie musisz mnie wpuszczać, ale będę tu czekał. Będę siedział pod

drzwiami — dodał. Usiadł na zimnej posadzce, oparł się plecami o ścianę i czekał. Podejrzewał, że drzwi nie są zamknięte na klucz, ale nie zamierzał tego sprawdzać. Lavellan mu ufał, i jeśli chciał być w pokoju sam, to Dorian nie

zamierzał mu w tym przeszkadzać.

W końcu, chyba pół godziny później, drzwi otworzyły się i pojawił się w nich Elenthiel. Twarz miał mokrą od łez, włosy w zupełnym nieładzie a oczy czerwone i spuchnięte.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał łamiącym się głosem. — Dlaczego zostałeś?

— Bo bałem się, że będziesz mnie potrzebował, a mnie tu dla ciebie nie będzie — odparł po prostu mag podnosząc się z ziemi. — Chciałem, żebyś wiedział, że tu jestem. Że jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował to nie będziesz musiał mnie szukać.

Inkwizytor postąpił krok do przodu i wtulił twarz w jego pierś. Ramiona zatrzęsły mu się od szlochu.

— Cii — wyszeptał Dorian przeczesując dłonią jego włosy. — Jestem tutaj.

Popchnął go lekko, nie wypuszczając jednocześnie z ramion, tak, by mógł zamknąć za nimi drzwi. Cokolwiek się działo, Elenthiel nie potrzebował widowni w takim stanie. Stali tak długo, właściwie w milczeniu przerywanym tylko łkaniem elfa stłumionym przez koszulę Doriana. Pavus milczał trzymając go tylko mocno w ramionach, czasem głaszcząc po włosach czy przesuwając dłonią po jego plecach w kojącym geście.

— Powiedziała ci? — zapytał w końcu Elenthiel. Jego głos był przytłumiony ze względu na to, że twarz nadal miał wciśniętą w ramię maga.

— Józefina? Nie, powiedziała, że nie powinieneś być sam i albo ja tu przyjdę, albo ona.

— Nie wpuściłbym jej — Lavellan odsunął się od niego. — Ciebie też nie chciałem wpuszczać. Nie chciałem nikogo widzieć... Chyba mi niedobrze.

W następnej chwili elf klęczał na posadzce, wymiotując. Dorian przyklęknął obok niego, odgarniając mu włosy z twarzy. Kiedy skończył, Pavus pomógł mu się podnieść i poprowadził do łóżka. Potem nalał wody do szklanki i podał mu ją, siadając obok.

— Nie zostawiaj mnie, dobrze? — wyszeptał Lavellan. — Nie zostawiaj mnie tak jak oni.

— Nigdzie się nie wybieram — zapewnił go.

— Opiekunka też tak mówiła. A teraz nie żyje, wszyscy nie żyją — wyrzucił z siebie Elenthiel, a potem wychylił na raz niemal całą szklankę wody. Doriana zmroziło na moment.

— Jak to? — zapytał idiotycznie.

— Jak zawsze, oskarżyli moich ludzi o całe zło tego świata, a potem przyszli ich wymordować. Kiedy oddziały Cullena przybyły na miejsce, już było po wszystkim. A ja chyba nie mam już siły płakać i czuję się, jakby to znaczyło, że mi na nich nie zależało.

— Hej — Dorian chwycił go za rękę. — Czasami jest tak, że wypłaczesz już wszystkie łzy, i mimo że nawet nie jest lepiej, to nie jesteś w stanie płakać już dłużej. To nie znaczy, że Ci nie zależy. Tylko że zależy ci za bardzo.

— Teraz mam tylko was — powiedział cicho Elenthiel. — Tylko was, ciebie, Bulla, Kasandrę, Varicka, Cole'a... Heh, on już pewnie wie. Mógłby powiedzieć reszcie, ale pewnie tego nie zrobi... Mógłbyś im powiedzieć?

— Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?

— Byłoby lepiej gdyby... Gdyby wiedzieli zanim będę w stanie z kimkolwiek rozmawiać... Myślisz, że ludzie Cullena mogliby wyprawić im pogrzeb? — Elenthiel zmienił nagle temat i Dorian przez moment nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu Elenthiel chce wyprawiać pogrzeb ich towarzyszom. Inkwizytor wydawał się rozkojarzony, co w tej sytuacji nie było szczególnie dziwne.

— Na pewno, jeśli jeszcze są na miejscu — odpowiedział Dorian. — Chcesz, żebym z nim później porozmawiał czy wolisz zrobić to sam?

— Mógłbyś? Ja... Wiem, że jestem Inkwizytorem i powinienem... Zajmować się tym wszystkim, ale...

— Nie jesteś lalką bez uczuć, kochany — odparł mag. — Po tym, co się stało masz prawo nie chcieć z nikim rozmawiać. Jesteś w żałobie...

— Jestem słaby! Powinienem... Powinienem był coś zrobić wcześniej. To przeze mnie nie żyją, powinienem być tam z nimi...

— Przestań — przerwał mu Pavus, trochę ostrzej niż zamierzał, ale myśl o tym, że mógłby go stracić po prostu go przeraziła. — Staram się zrozumieć chociaż nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić jak musisz się czuć. Ale proszę... Nie obwiniaj się. Nie byłeś w stanie zrobić więcej.

— Więc dlaczego czuję się, jakbym sam ich wszystkich zabił? — zapytał drżącym szeptem Elenthiel. Zamknął oczy a po policzku potoczyło mu się kilka łez. Dorian ścisnął jego dłoń.

— Mogę... Mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić?

— Nie wiem. Wszystko wydaje się bez sensu — inkwizytor oparł głowę na jego ramieniu. — Przepraszam.

— Nie masz za co przepraszać — mag pogłaskał go po włosach. — Kocham cię, i jeśli mogę coś zrobić żeby chociaż trochę ci ulżyć, to to zrobię.

Elenthiel milczał, wtulając się tylko mocniej w jego ramię. Już nie płakał, ale nadal cały drżał.

— Może spróbujesz się trochę przespać? — zaproponował łagodnie Dorian.

— Myślisz, że to pomoże?

— Nie wiem. Jeśli mam być szczery to nie wiem, czy coś jest w stanie faktycznie ci teraz w jakiś sposób pomóc.

— Twój ojciec jest dupkiem. Ale przynajmniej żyje, i nadal możesz się z nim kiedyś pogodzić jeśli będziesz chciał — powiedział cicho Lavellan. — Przepraszam, chyba nie powinienem był tego mówić — dodał po chwili milczenia.

— W porządku — odparł Dorian. — Masz rację.

Milczeli przez moment, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach.

— Może masz rację. Spróbuję się położyć na trochę — powiedział w końcu inkwizytor. Położył się na łóżku i wsunął pod koc, obserwując nadal siedzącego na łóżku Doriana.

— Poczekam aż zaśniesz, potem pójdę znaleźć Cullena — Dorian odgarnął mu włosy z twarzy i uśmiechnął się słabo.

— Czy gdybyś spotkał Cole'a, mógłbyś mu powiedzieć, żeby mi nie pomagał? Wiem, że to głupie, bo przecież mógłby... Ale nie chcę. To głupie, prawda?

— Każdy przechodzi żałobę w inny sposób. Jeśli nie chcesz jego pomocy, jestem pewien, że to uszanuje. Spróbuj trochę odpocząć, niedługo wrócę.

Elenthiel kiwnął głową i zwinął się w kłębek na łóżku. Dorianowi łamało się serce kiedy widział go w takim stanie, ale nie potrafił znaleźć żadnych słów, którymi mógłby go pocieszyć. W końcu jego oddech wyrównał się i inkwizytor zasnął. Pavus westchnął. Zostawił mu przy łóżku świeżą szklankę z wodą, wyszeptanym zaklęciem pozbył się wymiocin z podłogi i opuścił pokój.

Kierując się do sali narad skinął głową Józefinie, która bez słowa ruszyła za nim. Cullen stał przy oknie, a Leliana jakby bezwiednie przekładała dokumenty leżące na stole. Kiedy Dorian wszedł do pomieszczenia, oboje spojrzeli na niego.

— Powiedział ci — odezwała się Józefina. Pavus kiwnął głową i oparł się plecami o ścianę.

— Jak on się czuje? — zapytała go Leliana.

— A jak myślisz? — odwarknął jej mag, a potem pokręcił głową. — Przepraszam. Po prostu... Nie wiem, jak mam z nim rozmawiać. Nie powiem mu przecież, że wszystko będzie dobrze, bo zarobię w pysk, i słusznie.

— Gdzie jest teraz?

— Śpi. Płacz najwyraźniej go wykończył... Cullenie, twoi ludzie nadal są w Wycome?

— Tak, jeszcze tam są, próbują zrozumieć co się wydarzyło.

— Elenthiel chciał, żeby wyprawić pogrzeb jego klanowi... byliby w stanie?

— Na pewno, wyślę wiadomość od razu... przydałaby mi się tylko informacja o zwyczajach dalijczyków. Nie chciałbym zrobić czegoś wbrew nim, tylko pogorszyłbym sprawę.

— Pomogę — odezwała się Leliana. — Wiem, jak powinno to wyglądać.

— Skąd? — zainteresował się komendant.

— Mahariel... Bohater Fereldenu, mój przyjaciel byl dalijczykiem.

— Ale przecież...przeżył, prawda?

— Byłam przy pogrzebie jego przyjaciela. Stąd wiem.

Cullen kiwnął głową, postanawiając nie drążyć tematu.

— Powiesz mi wszystko później — powiedział. — Co z Elenthielem? — zapytał, patrząc na Doriana. — Wiem, że śpi. Chodzi mi o to czy możemy mu jakoś pomóc.

— Nie wiem — odparł Pavus. — Martwię się o niego. Na razie jest w cóż, beznadziejnym stanie.

— Może Cole byłby w stanie mu pomóc? — wtrąciła Leliana.

— Elenthiel prosił żebym mu powiedział, że nie chce jego pomocy. Nie wiem czemu.

— On chce cierpieć — odpowiedział cicho Cullen. — Uważa, że to wszystko jego wina... on chce się tym bólem ukarać. A my nie możemy z tym nic zrobić.

Dorian westchnął.

— Idę zmusić go, żeby coś zjadł. Na razie chyba nic innego nie mogę zrobić.

— Daj znać jeśli będziecie czegoś potrzebować — powiedziała Leliana. — I... Pilnuj go, proszę.

— Będę.

***

Kiedy Dorian wrócił do komnaty, trzymając w rękach dwie miseczki z zupą, nie dostrzegł Elenthiela w łóżku. Postawił naczynia na stole i rozejrzał się. W końcu dostrzegł elfa stojącego na balkonie. Poszedł bliżej i stanął obok niego.

— Hej — powiedział cicho.

— Myślałem, że jeszcze będziesz spał.

— Nie było cię chyba dłużej niż sądziłeś — odparł Lavellan nie patrząc na niego. — Nie udało mi się spać tak długo. I tak nie spałem zbyt dobrze.

— Szukałem Cole'a, ale jak na złość nigdzie go nie było.

— Przyszedł tutaj. Chciał mi pomóc, ale odmówiłem. Nie rozumiał, czemu odmówiłem, chyba był zły.

— Nikt nie rozumie dlaczego nie chcesz przyjąć jego pomocy. Cóż, prawie nikt.

Elenthiel spojrzał na niego ale się nie odezwał.

— Rozmawiałem z Cullenem, jego ludzie wyprawią twojemu klanowi pogrzeb. Leliana powiedziała, że powie mu wszystko o tradycyjach waszego ludu, ale jeśli chcesz, możesz sam się z nim spotkać...

— Nie chcę — odparł szybko Lavellan.

— Przyniosłem ci trochę zupy.

— Nie chcę jeść.

— Wiem, że nie chcesz. Ale proszę cię o to, żebyś zjadł chociaż trochę. Proszę.

Elenthiel westchnął i kiwnął w końcu głową. Wyminął Doriana, wszedł do pokoju i wziął w rękę jedną z dwóch misek.

— Zjem jeśli ty też zjesz — powiedział, siadając na łóżku. — Wiem, że nie jesz kiedy się martwisz. Nie musisz się martwić, poradzę sobie.

— Wiem, że sobie poradzisz — odparł Dorian. — Ale chcę ci pomóc, jeśli pozwolisz.

— Nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek jest w stanie mi pomóc. Do końca życia będę się obwiniał o to, że mnie tam nie było. Gdybym nie został inkwizytorem, może nigdy by do tego doszło...

— A ja nigdy bym cię nie poznał i nie wiedziałbym, że można być szczęśliwym — odezwał się Pavus. Może nie powinien był tego mówić, nie teraz, wystraszył się, że to zabrzmi jak wyrzut... ale chciał, żeby Lavellan wiedział.

— Zachowuję się jak niewdzięczny dzieciak, prawda? — zapytał Elenthiel. — Przepraszam, ja...

— Nie przepraszaj. Nie o to mi chodziło, El, ja... Przepraszam. Po prostu się martwię. Nie wiem, po co to powiedziałem.

Lavellan nie odpowiedział. Pavus nie był pewien dlaczego.

***

— Chcesz żebym został z tobą w nocy? — zapytał go Dorian. Większość dnia spędził w jego kwaterze właściwie w milczeniu, przerywanym tylko łkaniem elfa kiedy znów przychodziła chwila słabości. Teraz zbliżała się pora udania się na spoczynek i mag nie był pewien, co zrobić.

— Nie chcę zostać sam — odparł cicho Lavellan. — Ale zmarnowałeś już na mnie dość czasu.

— Nie zmarnowałem — odparł Dorian. — Po prostu poświęciłem go tobie.

— To nie to samo?

— Zmarnowanie brzmi jakbym żałował. Nie żałuję tego, że tu z tobą byłem. Żałuję tylko powodu.

Elenthiel westchnął cicho.

— Zostaniesz?

— Oczywiście.

Wsunął się obok niego do łóżka zostawiając między nimi wolną przestrzeń, Elenthiel jednak wtulił się w niego, opierając głowę na jego piersi. Dorian pogłaskał go po włosach i objął mocno.

Lavellan spał niespokojnie, płakał przez sen, szeptał coś gorączkowo w języku, którego Dorian nie rozumiał i nie był w stanie mu pomóc. Mag miał płytki sen i budził się przy każdym gwałtowniejszym poruszeniu drugiego mężczyzny. W końcu Pavus wsunął dłoń w jego włosy i wyszeptał zaklęcie usypiające. Elf mruknął coś niespokojnie i wtulił twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi.

***

Dorian obudził się pierwszy, ale bał się gwałtowniej poruszyć by nie obudzić śpiącego inkwizytora. Wyglądało na to, że udało mu się przespać większość nocy spokojnie, czego chyba naprawdę potrzebował.

— Hej — odezwał się w końcu Elenthiel nie otwierając oczu.

— Hej — odpowiedział Pavus. — Jak się czujesz?

— Nie wiem. Nie sądziłem, że nadal tu będziesz.

— Już ci mówiłem, nigdzie nie pójdę dopóki nie będziesz miał mnie dość. Sam wczoraj powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz być sam. Mogę ci też znaleźć inne towarzystwo jeśli masz mnie dość.

— Reszta już wie? — Elenthiel wyplątał się z jego uścisku i usiadł po turecku na łóżku obserwując go, ale nie patrząc mu w oczy.

— Nie, nikomu nie mówiłem. Wiem, że o to prosiłeś, ale... Cóż, byłeś wczoraj w takim stanie, że nie byłem pewien czy na pewno to jest to, czego oczekujesz.

— Powiedziałem ci, że chcę, żebyś powiedział reszcie drużyny.

— A kilka sekund później kompletnie zmieniłeś temat. Nie chciałem zrobić ci krzywdy słuchając cię w nieodpowiednim momencie.

Lavellan westchnął.

— Chyba... Powinienem ci podziękować, prawda?

— Nie musisz mi dziękować. Nie o to mi chodzi. Zależy mi na tobie, pamiętasz?

— Nadal nie wiem dlaczego.

— Sugerujesz, że potrzebuję powodu? — Dorian uśmiechnął się lekko. — Chcesz się jeszcze położyć?

— Nie, jest w porządku. Zrobiłeś mi coś, prawda? Żebym spał?

— To zabrzmiało jak oskarżenie, że zrobiłem ci krzywdę. Ale tak, rzuciłem zaklęcie usypiające bo chciałem, żebyś odpoczął. Płakałeś przez sen, samo patrzenie na to bolało. Chciałem tylko pomóc, wiem, że powinienem zapytać.

— Dziękuję — Elenthiel kiwnął głową.

— Pójdę zorganizować coś do jedzenia, w porządku? Jeśli nadal chcesz, mogę powiedzieć reszcie co się wydarzyło.

— Powiedz. Będzie lepiej kiedy będą już wiedzieć, kiedy zacznę... Wychodzić do ludzi.

— Nikt tego od ciebie nie oczekuje, przynajmniej na razie.

— Chce mi się wyć kiedy tylko pomyślę o... O moich ludziach. Chcę, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, bo nie wiem co się wydarzy jeśli ktoś zapyta, co się stało.

— Rozumiem — Dorian chwycił jego dłoń i ścisnął ją lekko. — Pójdę się przebrać i znajdę coś na śniadanie. Jesteś pewien, że będzie w porządku jeśli zostaniesz sam?

— Nic mi nie będzie.

Dorian pocałował go w czoło i opuścił pokój. Nie chciał zostawiać Elenthiela na zbyt długo i naprawdę miał nadzieję, że wszystko będzie w porządku pod jego nieobecność. Zaszedł na chwilę do swojej kwatery by się przebrać, a potem ruszył do karczmy. Większość towarzyszy podróży Herolda jadało tam śniadanie, sam zresztą często do nich dołączał u boku Elenthiela. Teraz przy stole brakowało właściwie tylko Solasa, Vivienne i Blackwella co i tak było niezłym wynikiem. Obok najbardziej widocznego spośród towarzyszy inkwizytora siedział Krem, ale nie wyglądał, jakby znalazł się tamto dobrowolnie, został raczej wyciągnięty z łóżka zbyt wcześnie, bo przysypiał na krześle, niebezpiecznie pochylając się w kierunku stołu. Po drugiej stronie Qunari siedział Varrick, a obok niego Kasandra.

— Hej, nasz ulubiony vint! — Bull pomachał do niego. — Gdzie zgubiłeś szefa?

— Elenthiel... Raczej nie pojawi się przez kilka dni — odparł Dorian.

— Co, aż tak go wymęczyłeś, że nie jest w stanie wstać z łóżka?

— Bull — Varrick szturchnął go łokciem. — To nie jest nic zabawnego, mag jest zbyt poważny. Co się dzieje? — ostatnie zdanie skierował do Pavusa.

— Ja... Kaffas — zaklął pod nosem Dorian. — Wymordowali cały jego klan — warknął w końcu. Kassandra wypuściła z dłoni sztućce, a Varrick odstawił kubek na stół z hukiem.

— Co? — zapytał qunari. — Jak to...

— Leliana mówiła, że coś się dzieje, ale wysłaliśmy ludzi Cullena... — zaczęła poszukiwaczka.

— Przybyli za późno. Było po wszystkim kiedy się zjawili.

— Szlag — Varrick pokręcił głową. — Co z nim?

— Przepłakał większość wczorajszego dnia, w nocy też płakał, przez sen, więc uśpiłem go zaklęciem. Dzisiaj... Nie wiem, mam wrażenie, że jest lepiej, ale... To jest cisza przed burzą, na pewno. A ja nie mam pojęcia, jak mu pomóc.

— Nie wiem czy się da — odpowiedziała Kasandra. — Stracić jedną osobę, to potrafi dobić człowieka, ale stracić... całą rodzinę? Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, jak musi się czuć.

— Może możemy mu jakoś pomóc? Pocieszyć? — wtrącił się Bull.

— Na razie nie — Dorian pokręcił głową. — Nie wydaje mi się, żeby chciał towarzystwa. Mam wrażenie, że nawet to, że ja z nim jestem mu przeszkadza, a jednocześnie nie chce zostać sam.

— Jest w rozsypce. To moja wina, moja, powinienem tam być. To moja wina... — Cole pojawił się znikąd wyrażając zapewne odczucia Elenthiela. Dorian położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

— Wystarczy — powiedział. — Inkwizytor powiedział, że nie chce twojej pomocy.

— Dlaczego? Mógłbym mu pomóc, chciałbym mu pomóc. Nie rozumiem...

— Cole — Pavus westchnął. — Czasami ludzie chcą pobyć sami ze swoimi emocjami. Wiem, że chcesz dobrze, i jestem pewien, że Elenthiel też to wie. Może z czasem do ciebie przyjdzie i poprosi o pomoc. Na razie daj mu przestrzeń. Wszyscy najlepiej dajcie mu przestrzeń, w porządku?

Cole kiwnął głową, a reszta osób siedząca przy stole wydała pomruk będący znakiem zgody.

***

Dorian wszedł do pokoju z tacą za śniadaniem i kiedy zobaczył Elenthiela, jego widok znowu złamał mu serce. Elf siedział na podłodze ściskając w dłoni jakiś papier, i płakał. Mag odstawił tacę na stolik i usiadł obok niego, wciągając go na swoje kolana. Elenthiel oparł głowę na jego piersi wtulając się w niego i załkał niemal spazmatycznie. Dorian trzymał go mocno i bujał ostrożnie, próbując pomóc mu się uspokoić. Siedzieli tak dłuższy czas, przyniesione przez maga śniadanie zdążyło wystygnąć a jego koszula przemokła łzami inkwizytora. W końcu Elenthiel odsunął się od niego.

— Przepraszam – powiedział cicho spuszczając głowę tak nisko, że włosy opadły mu na twarz. Dorian chwycił jego twarz w dłonie.

— Za nic nie musisz przepraszać, amatus – powiedział. – To ja przepraszam, że zostawiłem cię na tak długo.

— To nie dlatego… nie dlatego się tak załamałem.

— Coś się wydarzyło pod moją nieobecność?

Elenthiel oparł głowę na jego piersi i milczał przez moment. Dorian objął go luźno w pasie, tak żeby zaznaczyć swoją obecność i jednocześnie go nie przytłoczyć.

— Przed tym wszystkim napisałem list do mojej opiekunki – powiedział w końcu. – Napisałem jej o tobie. O tym, że cię kocham, o tym, kim jesteś. Że jesteś z Tevinteru. Chciałem, żeby wiedziała, nawet, jeśli miałaby mnie za to znienawidzić. I dzisiaj… kiedy cię nie było, posłaniec przyniósł list. Musiała zdążyć go wysłać zanim przed śmiercią.

— Zabiję tego posłańca, do którego najwyraźniej nie dotarło, że twoją korespondencję ma przekazywać Józefinie – syknął przez zęby mag. Elenthiel parsknął słabym śmiechem, a potem wcisnął mu list w dłoń.

— Przeczytaj – powiedział. – Proszę.

Dorian westchnął, a potem niechętnie zaczął czytać.

Da’len

Nie będę udawać, zaskoczył mnie twój list. To, że związałeś się z mężczyzną nie jest aż tak dziwne, spodziewałam się tego, jeśli mam być szczera. Ale to, że jest z Tevinteru… Wiesz sam, jak ich naród patrzy na nasz. Wiesz, co nam zrobili. Ale ufam Twojemu osądowi, Elenthielu. Jeśli Ci na nim zależy, to dla klanu Lavellan też będzie ważny. Kiedy to wszystko się skończy, przyjedź z nim do nas, chciałabym go poznać.

Dareth shiral,

Deshanna Istimaethoreil Lavellan

— Chciała, żebym z tobą przyjechał – wyszeptał Elenthiel łamiącym się głosem. — Bałem się, że nie będzie chciała mnie więcej widzieć, a ona... Chciała cię poznać.

Dorian westchnął cicho i objął go mocniej.

— Nigdy cię nie pozna... Nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczę...

— Wiem, że to boli — wyszeptał Dorian. — Możesz płakać ile potrzebujesz. Będę tu cały czas, jak długo będziesz chciał, żebym tu był.

Elenthiel nie odpowiedział, wtulił tylko twarz w jego ramię.

***

Trzy dni później Dorian obudził się w pustym łóżku. Zerwał się i rozejrzał po pokoju, ale Elenthiela nigdzie nie było. Mag pokręcił głową zaniepokojony. Przez ostatnie kilka dni Lavellan ani razu nie opuścił swojej kwatery, większość czasu spędzał w łóżku, więc to, że wyszedł sam niemal przeraziło Doriana. Wyszedł z pokoju i zbiegł na dół do głównej sali, która dopiero budziła się do życia. Dostrzegł Cullena i podszedł do niego szybko.

— Widziałeś Elenthiela? — zapytał. Komendant spojrzał na niego jakby zdziwiony.

— Szedł na dziedziniec w tej skórzanej zbroi, którą czasem zakłada na treningi. Myślałem, że wiesz, że wyszedł.

— Spałem — Dorian pokręcił głową. — Nie mam pojęcia kiedy wyszedł.

— Masz prawo być zmęczony — Cullen ścisnął jego ramię. — Czuwasz przy nim od samego początku, podejrzewam, że śpisz mniej niż on. Wracaj do łóżka, odpocznij.

— Ale...

— Po prostu idź. Elenthiel da sobie radę, nie jest sam. Będę na niego uważać, wszyscy będziemy. A ty musisz odpocząć.

Pavus przez moment bił się z myślami, ale w końcu kiwnął głową. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do kwater inkwizytora.

***

Elenthiel obudził się wcześnie, Dorian jeszcze spał, obejmując go słabo w talii. Lavellan był mu naprawdę wdzięczny za to, co dla niego robił, że po prostu przy nim był przez kilka ostatnich dni. Teraz jednak Elenthiel potrzebował... Czegoś innego. Chciał się wyżyć, dać upust wszystkim emocjom nie przez płacz, ale przez fizyczne działanie. Ostrożnie wyplątał się z jego objęć i zaczął się ubierać. Założył na siebie cienką skórzaną zbroję, w której czasem poruszał się po zamku, potem troskliwie okrył Doriana kocem pod samą szyję i opuścił pokój.

Skinął głową Cullenowi, który półprzytomny stał przy ścianie w głównej sali, a potem wybiegł na dziedziniec, ignorując pozostałe powitania.

Większość szarżowników była już na zewnątrz, Bull organizował treningi dwa razy w tygodniu jeszcze przed śniadaniem i utrzymywał, że to polepszało ducha jego ludzi. Cóż, jak na razie ich duch wydawał się śpiący. Elenthiel podszedł do Bulla, który uśmiechnął się na jego widok.

— Cześć szefie. Wszystko...

— Proszę, nie pytaj czy wszystko w porządku — Lavellan potrząsnął głową. — To naprawdę nie jest to, co chcę usłyszeć pierwszego dnia po tym, jak nie wychodziłem z pokoju przez pięć dni.

— W porządku, szefie. Miałem właśnie zaczynać trening z chłopakami, ale jeśli chcesz porozmawiać...

— Chciałem do was dołączyć przy ćwiczeniach, jeśli się zgodzisz...

— Jasne, szefie — odparł Bull. — Hej, Krem. Myślisz że mógłbyś powalczyć z inkwizytorem?

— Jasna sprawa — Aclassi kiwnął głową. — Wasza czcigodność — dodał gdy elf podszedł do niego.

— Wystarczy Elenthiel. Proszę.

— Jak sobie życzysz — Krem rzucił mu jeden z kijów ćwiczebnych. — Wiem, że z reguły walczysz dwoma sztyletami ale będziesz musiał sobie jakoś poradzić.

Elenthiel złamał kij na kolanie.

— Mogę też zrobić to — odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

— Komendant Cullen nie będzie zadowolony.

— Powiedz mu prawdę, że to ja. Niech do mnie przyjdzie, wyjaśnię mu wszystko — słowa inkwizytora zabrzmiały... Wyzywająco.

Krem kiwnął głową, a potem w jedną rękę chwycił drewnianą tarczę, a w drugą kij.

— Gotowy? — zapytał go Aclassi, a Elenthiel przytaknął tylko i zaatakował bez ostrzeżenia. Efekt zaskoczenia na niewiele mu się zdał, bo Krem szybko dostosował się do sytuacji. Porucznik widział już inkwizytora w walce, nie raz, nie dwa, i to, co widział teraz, różniło się zupełnie od poprzednich sytuacji. Lavellan atakował nieskładnie, zupełnie nie planując kolejnych ruchów i działań ani nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co zrobi jego przeciwnik. Atakował ze zbyt dużą ilością emocji i to było źródło jego porażki. Krem naparł na niego tarczą i szybko wytrącił z równowagi zwalając z nóg. Elenthiel spojrzał na niego z ziemi i obnażył zęby.

— Jeszcze raz — powiedział, wstając. Aclassi wzruszył ramionami i czekał na jego atak. Inkwizytor zareagował szybko, atakując ze złością ale wciąż nieskładnie. Ten pojedynek trwał nieco dłużej, ale wciąż nie była to walka na miarę elfa w pełni jego sił. Krem nie zdążył opuścić tarczy po zasłonięciu się przed ripostą Elenthiela i gdy Lavellan znów zaatakował, szarżownik uderzył go w głowę rozcinając skórę na czole. Inkwizytor znowu upadł, a po jego twarzy spłynęła strużka krwi. Nie wyglądało jednak, jakby mu to przeszkadzało.

— Jeszcze raz — warknął podnosząc się z trudem.

— Jesteś ranny...

— Jeszcze raz! — Elenthiel podniósł się z trudem i chwycił jeden ze "sztyletów". Ledwo trzymał się na nogach, ale zebrał chyba całą energię i ruszył w stronę Krema. Aclassi odrzucił broń i tarczę i chwycił go za ramiona, a potem posadził na ziemi.

— Chcesz się zabić to skocz z murów, nie wysługuj się mną — powiedział ze złością. Elenthiel patrzył na niego przez moment, a potem ukrył twarz w dłoniach, a jego ramiona zatrzęsły się od tłumionego szlochu. Krem westchnął niemal z poirytowaniem, a potem usiadł obok i objął go lekko ramieniem.

— Przepraszam — powiedział cicho Elenthiel. — Przepraszam, nie miałem prawa...

— Cicho — uciął szarżownik niemal z poirytowaniem. Przyciągnął go trochę bliżej tak, że inkwizytor opierał głowę na jego ramieniu. Potem popatrzył na Bulla, który przyglądał im się z niepokojem od dłuższej chwili, i potrząsnął głową, dając mu do zrozumienia, żeby zostawił ich w spokoju. Qunari kiwnął głową i przez moment jeszcze kontynuował trening z pozostałymi swoimi ludźmi, a potem zabrał wszystkich do karczmy. Elenthiel w końcu nieco się uspokoił i odsunął od Krema.

— Przepraszam — powiedział, nie patrząc na niego. — Pójdę już...

— Nigdzie nie pójdziesz — Aclassi chwycił go za ramię. — Najpierw musisz iść ze mną, żebym ci opatrzył tę ranę na czole, wolę nie myśleć, co zrobiłby mi twój mag gdyby się dowiedział, że cię puściłem gdziekolwiek w takim stanie. Poza tym — dodał na koniec, kiedy Lavellan spojrzał na niego. — Powinieneś zobaczyć, jak wyglądasz. Twój... krwawy tatuaż naprawdę jest teraz krwawy.

Inkwizytor kiwnął głową, i kiedy Krem wstał i wyciągnął do niego rękę, chwycił ją bez wahania i pozwolił się pociągnąć do pionu.

W karczmie Aclassi posadził go razem z resztą szarżowników przy stole i poszedł znaleźć czystą miskę i wodę, by móc otrzeć i opatrzyć mu głowę. Bull patrzył na niego z naprzeciwka, ale nie odezwał się. Krem wrócił kilka chwil później, ale nie zdążył nic zrobić bo do karczmy wszedł Dorian. Lavellan spojrzał na niego z niepokojem, ale kiedy chciał się podnieść i do niego podejść, mag pokazał mu gestem, że ma się nie ruszać.

— Wiem, że jesteś zły... — zaczął Elenthiel, ale Dorian pokręcił głową.

— Nie jestem zły — powiedział. Chwycił go za podbródek i zaczął obmywać mu twarz przejętą od Krema czystą, wilgotną szmatką.

— Nawet nie wiesz, jak przerażony byłem, kiedy się obudziłem, a ciebie nie było w łóżku, ani w pokoju. Bałem się... bałem się, że chcesz sobie coś zrobić.

— Cóż, jest w tym coś prawdziwego — odezwał się Aclassi, a Dorian spojrzał na niego.

— Jak to?

— Krem... — zaczął z poirytowaniem inkwizytor, ale Pavus pokręcił głową, jakby chciał go uciszyć.

— Nie, niech mówi.

— To nie tak, że próbował sobie zrobić trwałą krzywdą — odparł Krem. — Po prostu gdybym mu nie przerwał, to byłby pewnie w gorszym stanie. Ale i tak... — zawahał się, jakby nie wiedział czy mówić coś więcej.

— Nie zamierzam skoczyć z muru, nie martw się — powiedział Elenthiel i uśmiechnął się słabo.

— Powiedziałeś mu, żeby skoczył z murów? — syknął Dorian, wyraźnie wściekły, ale Lavellan chwycił go za rękę.

— Nie chodziło mu o to, żebym to zrobił — powiedział. — Ale miał rację, nie miałem prawa... wysługiwać się szarżownikami.

— Nie rozumiem tylko, po co to robiłeś — zapytał mag.

— Bo sądziłem, że przy bólu fizycznym przestanę się psychicznie czuć jak gówno — wyrzucił z siebie inkwizytor. Przy stole zapadła cisza. Dorian skończył zmywać zeschniętą krew z jego twarzy, a potem objął go lekko.

— Nie zamierzam płakać — poinformował go Elenthiel. — Jest lepiej. Nawet jeśli wciąż tak boli.

***

Elenthiel siedział na murach obserwując góry w oddali, kiedy przyszedł do niego Żelazny Byk.

— Mogę? — zapytał, a inkwizytor kiwnął głową. Bull usiadł obok.

— Wiesz, myślałem wczoraj nad jedną rzeczą — powiedział. — Gdybyś nie rzucił w diabły sojuszu z qunari...

— Byłbyś w takim stanie jak ja teraz — dokończył za niego Lavellan. Obrócił się do niego i westchnął. — Szarżownicy to twoja rodzina, tak jak klan był moją. Nie mogłem... nie miałem prawa ci jej odebrać, za cenę żadnego sojuszu.

— Bałem się, że mnie do tego zmusisz. Wiedziałem, że nie jesteś ... takim człowiekiem, ale potrzebowałeś ich wsparcia.

— Tak jak ty potrzebujesz swojej rodziny... i jak ja potrzebuję swojej.

— Gdybyś podejmował decyzję teraz...

— To, że zamordowali mój klan nie oznacza, że miałbym prawo odebrać ci twój. Nie zrobiłbym tego, ani wtedy, ani teraz, ani nigdy — powiedział z mocą Elenthiel.

— Przykro mi, szefie — Bull położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Lavellan kiwnął tylko głową.

Qunari niedługo później zostawił go samego i dopiero wtedy po twarzy inkwizytora zaczęły spływać łzy.

***

— Elenthiel! — usłyszał za sobą głos komendanta. Cullen podszedł do niego i uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Komendancie — odpowiedział, ironicznie skłaniając głowę, a Rutherford z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową.

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał. Lavellan wzruszył ramionami. Minęły dwa tygodnie od dnia, kiedy dowiedział się, że jego klan nie żyje. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że było łatwo, nadal były dni, kiedy nie wychodził z kwatery i płakał wtulony w poduszkę albo ramię Doriana, ale... było lepiej.

— Inaczej — odpowiedział w końcu. — Radzę sobie, jeśli o to chodzi. Ale jeśli liczysz, że niedługo będę w stanie wrócić do pełni obowiązków...

— Nie dlatego pytałem — odparł szybko Cullen. — Po prostu się martwię... wiesz, wszyscy się martwimy.

— Dziękuję — Elenthiel uśmiechnął się słabo.

— Wiesz, tak pomyślałem... miałbyś ochotę zagrać w szachy?

— Teraz?

— Moment dobry jak każdy inny, nie sądzisz? To znaczy jeśli nie masz ochoty, to zrozumie, ale...

— Wiesz co? Chętnie — powiedział inkwizytor. — Muszę tylko dać znać Dorianowi, mówiłem mu, że niedługo wrócę, będzie się martwił.

— Wyślemy mu wiadomość przez posłańca i zagramy tutaj, w ogrodzie, co ty na to?

Elenthiel kiwnął głową. Przyda mu się taka chwilowa odskocznia.

***

— Wasza Czcigodność! — jeden ze strażników pełniących służbę w twierdzy zaczepił go gdy przechadzał się po dziedzińcu.

— Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak, to znaczy... nic nam nie zagraża. Chciałem tylko zgłosić, że znaleźliśmy szczeniaka.

— Szczeniaka? — Elenthiel uniósł brew. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł, że strażnik przyciska coś do piersi.

— Tak. Nie wiemy, co tu robił, jeden z uchodźców musiał go ze sobą przynieść i porzucić. Chciałem zapytać, co z nim zrobić.

— Daj mi go — powiedział Lavellan. — Zajmę się nim — dodał, widząc niepewne spojrzenie straznika.

Mężczyzna podał mu zawiniątko, a szczeniak pisnął kiedy Elenthiel wziął go na ręce.

— Już, już, malutki — powiedział cicho, przytulając go do siebie.

— Jak pan go nazwie?

Lavellan zamyślił się na moment.

— Niech będzie Fen'Harel — odparł. — To imię wilka z naszej mitologii. Może trochę odczarujemy to imię — dodał uśmiechając się lekko.

— Powodzenia w opiece — powiedział mu strażnik. Elenthiel skinął mu tylko głową i odszedł.

***

— Nazwałeś go Fen'harel? Oszalałeś? — zapytał go Solas, wyraźnie zirytowany. Spotkali elfickiego maga kiedy razem z Dorianem, Bullem i Varrickiem przechadzali się po twierdzy pokazując szczeniakowi jego nowy dom.

— Coś ci nie pasuje? — zapytał go Elenthiel marszcząc brwi.

— Nie uważasz, że to nieodpowiednie? Tak lekko traktujesz sprawy własnej religii, co by powiedział twój klan?

Na moment zapadła cisza, Lavellan zacisnął dłonie w pięści i zamknął oczy chcąc się uspokoić. Dorian położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, ale Elenthiel strząsnął ją szybko.

— Ty cholerny draniu — warknął Varrick, ruszając w stronę Solasa, ramię w ramię z Bullem, który chyba wpadł na podobny pomysł by siłą pokazać mu, co o nim sądzą.

— Zostawcie go — powiedział Elenthiel. Wyminął qunari i krasnoluda i podszedł do elfa.

— Najwyraźniej nie dotarły do ciebie wieści — powiedział zimno. — Mój klan został wymordowany. Przez shemów. Niecałe trzy tygodnie temu. Jeśli sądziłeś, że przywoływanie ich pamięci jest dobrym pomysłem, to obawiam się, że się pomyliłeś. I jeszcze jedno — dodał już ciszej. — Nazwanie go tak a nie inaczej to moja decyzja i nie mam obowiązku tłumaczyć się z niej nikomu, a zwłaszcza tobie. Ale zrobię to, bo chcę zobaczyć ten idiotyczny wyraz twojej twarzy kiedy zrozumiesz. W tej twierdzy nie ma nic, co łączyłoby mnie z daljiczykami. Nic, co miałoby mi pomóc w utrzymaniu moich wierzeń i jakiejkolwiek łączności z moim klanem. I wyobraź sobie, że tak trywialna rzecz, jak nazwanie psa imieniem elfickiego bóstwa nie jest brakiem szacunku ani dla niego, ani dla mojej religii, ani dla mojego klanu. Jest ważne dla mnie, dla nikogo więcej być nie musi.

Po tych słowach odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, zostawiając pozostałych samych, w całkowitym osłupieniu.

***

Lavellan snuł się po twierdzy samotnie. Nie miał dzisiaj ochoty na niczyje towarzystwo, nawet Dorianowi powiedział, żeby zajął się pracą i dał mu trochę przestrzeni. Mimo że minął prawie miesiąc od wymordowania jego klanu, czasem ta myśl była wystarczająca, by psychicznie zwalić go z nóg. Nagle usłyszał przytłumione głosy z jednego z pomieszczeń, co do którego był niemal pewny, że jest kuchnią. Uchylił nieco drzwi i dobiegł go głos Cullena.

— Naprawdę nie wiem, jak możesz być w tym aż tak beznadziejna!

— Myślałam, że zamierzasz mi pomóc, a nie wyśmiewać mój brak umiejętności — odpowiedziała mu Kasandra.

— Ale... jesteś kobietą. Nie macie tego w genach?

— Za chwilę możesz mieć coś innego... ale nie w genach, tylko na głowie!

Po chwili było słychać tylko odgłosy szamotaniny, więc inkwizytor postanowił zareagować.

— Co tu się dzieje? — zapytał, wkraczając do pomieszczenia. Potem dopiero dostrzegł Cullena obsypanego mąką od stóp do głów i Kasandrę, której twarz była ubrudzona węglem.

— Ani mi się waż mu mówić — powiedziała groźnie poszukiwaczka, ale komendantowi chyba było już wszystko jedno.

— Otóż ta oto poszukiwaczka Penthagast jest kompletnie beznadziejna w gotowaniu, a ja wręcz przeciwnie, więc poprosiła mnie o pomoc w nauce tej jakże trudnej i skomplikowanej sztuki — odpowiedział. — Nie sądziłem tylko, że będzie aż tak beznadziejnym przypadkiem.

— Jak śmiesz, ty... — zaczęła Kasandra ale urwała gdy inkwizytor roześmiał się głośno.

Dotarło do niego, że to jest właśnie jego nowa rodzina. Trochę jak szarżownicy Bulla — banda ludzi, z przeszłością lub bez niej, różne myśli i marzenia, kompletnie inne charaktery, ale wszyscy mieli jeden cel, wszyscy troszczyli się o siebie nawzajem.

— Inkwizytorze? — zapytał niepewnie Cullen. Elenthiel spojrzał na niego, a potem w kilka kroków znalazł się przy nich i objął ich oboje.

— Chciałem wam tylko powiedzieć, że nie wiem gdzie bym był bez was.

Oboje odwzajemnili uścisk.

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejna smutna trochę większa miniaturka. Nie jestem pewna, czy dobrze "ugryzłam" ten temat, ale bardzo chciałam coś takiego napisać i oto jest.


End file.
